


just endure it

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [227]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: F/M, Knotting, Other, Oviposition, Pokephilia, Rape, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Dawn just wanted to catch a wild Arcanine, and ends up dealing with far more than she can handle.
Series: Commissions [227]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	just endure it

Dawn never expected to find herself in such a helpless situation today. Everything had started out just fine, and she had been enjoying her day, exploring and looking for new Pokemon to catch. Perhaps she should have stocked up more on potions than Pokeballs, and perhaps she should have gone to town a few more times, since she did not have that many potions, but in her excitement, she just did not want to have to interrupt things, and she was confident that her team could handle it.

As they start getting worn down and tired, she uses potions to make up for that and presses on, until she starts running out of potions, and then she knows that she should probably hurry to the nearest Pokemon Center, as much as she just wants to stay out here and keep exploring. She can come right back, she reminds herself, and she can actually stock up on potions properly this time, so that she does not have to interrupt her fun for the rest of the day.

But while she is on her way back to the Pokemon Center, heading towards town and realizing just how far she has actually ventured out here, she sees him. Dawn has never seen an Arcanine in the wild before, and is amazed to have had the good luck to bump into one like this. And she wants to catch it desperately, so that she can add it to her Pokedex, and perhaps brag a bit to Barry and Lucas, both of whom she knows will be very jealous of her. She needs to heal her Pokemon, but with an opportunity like this right in front of her, she knows that she can’t just keep walking.

There is no guarantee that the Arcanine will still be in the area when she gets back, and she might never see one again. She might not be able to find him if he wanders off, and she might never, ever have a chance this perfect again, so she just needs to put her trust in her team, hoping that they can pull through for her, and then she will give them a good rest, just like they deserve, and reward them all with lots of poffins for helping her in her hour of need.

With all of that in mind, she hurries up to the Arcanine, which spots her quickly and begins charging towards her, ready for a battle.

There are a lot of reasons why she should have avoided this battle, and the exhausted state of her team is only one of them. Another big reason is that her team is mostly Grass types, with her Grotle and her Cherrim going down quickly, and Roselia not standing much of a chance either. She knew that things might be rough for them, but she realizes too late that they really were not ready for something like this.

But she puts her faith in her Bibarel, only for the Arcanine to make quick work of her as well, and her Staraptor and Dustox are taken out just as quickly. She has nothing left to use, and her eyes widen as she realizes that she has been defeated. After all of that, she has lost out, and when it was so important, as well! Now she might never have a chance like this again, and she will be lucky if she can ever get back to the Pokemon Center without running into trouble, much less make it back out here. And even if she can, the Arcanine is probably about to run away, satisfied with his victory.

Or he’s going to come towards her, a determined expression on his face. Dawn realizes now that her troubles are just beginning, and she trembles, starting to back up slowly. She knows that she can’t outrun an Arcanine, and she knows that she could never fight against one, either. Without any Pokemon, she is completely helpless, so she has to hope that he will lose interest in her, as she takes her slow steps back, her panic making it hard for her to think of any other potential plans.

“Please…just let me go…” she whimpers, as he gets closer to her, sniffing her. Her legs are shaking, and she wants to make a run for it, but she just knows that her legs would fail her when she needs them most, and she would go tumbling to the ground and he would be upon her, and then…

Her terror wins out before she can stop herself. Dawn turns suddenly and takes off, even knowing exactly what the outcome will be, because she is so terrified that she can’t think straight, because she just wants to be able to get _out of here_. He follows behind her, but his pace is slow, as if giving her a head start, as if already realizing that there is no point in tiring himself out, because she is not going to be able to get away from him anyway.

Dawn trips over the root of a tree as she flees, with tears streaking down her face. One second, she is tearing through the forest, desperate to get to town, and the next, she is tumbling face-first onto the ground, her back going flying as she drops it. And she can’t get up, so stunned for a moment that she is frozen. When she does finally start to push herself up, she feels a heavy paw on her back, weighing down on her, pushing her back to the ground.

It’s the Arcanine, and she knows that she has lost.

“Please…” she sobs, not sure what he is going to do to her. His claws are sharp and he can create such intense flames, and that is without mentioning his mouth full of sharp teeth at all. She can imagine any number of things that he can do to her, which is why what he actually does comes as a surprise.

Rather than attacking her in any way, he takes his claws, and pulls at her underwear. In the position that she is in now, she realizes that her short skirt has come up all the way, exposing her panties to the world. She has been so panicked that she has had no time to think about that, much less be embarrassed about it, since she has much bigger problems on her mind right now.

However, the fact that he is pulling at the fabric with his claws is enough to bring it to mind, and she briefly misplaces her priorities, glad that there is no one around to see her like this. Then she realizes just how stupid that is, because if anyone at all were around, then she might stand a chance of being saved. She would much rather be saved and have a stranger see her panties than lose her life to an Arcanine.

However, she soon realizes that it is not her life she is about to lose, which creates an all new sense of horror. Realization comes as soon as he starts to rip her panties from her body, so careful and precise that she knows this wild Pokemon knows exactly what he is doing to her. She has heard that a lot of Pokemon possess great intelligence, so maybe that is what she gets for dealing with an Arcanine as if she has any sort of power over him, when he might be just as intelligent as her, perhaps even craftier.

“Please, please no!” she begs, hoping that there is some way she can get through to him, to make him understand how much she does not want to do something like this. If he is smart enough to know how to take her panties off, then maybe he has enough compassion to feel bad for the way that her voice breaks as her terror threatens to overpower her completely. She should have known better than to hope for something like that, though. After all, she is still dealing with a wild beast, and one that knows exactly what he wants from her.

He knows that she is distressed, that she wants to get away. That only makes him want to take advantage of her that much more, to fuck her senseless and ruin her, a punishment for giving him such a half-hearted and disappointing battle. To this proud Pokemon, that is seen as a grave insult, something that Dawn could not have known when she ran at him with her exhausted team, so excited for the chance to catch him that she never considered that she might end up in such a terrible situation.

But now her panties are shredded on the ground, and she has fallen face first, ass in the air, presented for the Arcanine to take as she pleases, not that that is where his focus is. She can feel his hot breath as he sniffs between her legs, making her shudder as she realizes just how close he is to her, just how close he is to her virgin cunt. She is not going to be a virgin for much longer, and though she knows that it is much better to lose her virginity than her life, she never wanted to lose it like this, never wanted to have some wild Pokemon ravage her out in the wilderness, where no one else is around to hear her, or help her.

At this point, though, she almost does not want to be found. She does not want anyone to see her like this, does not want anyone to see how pathetic she is, how low she has fallen. His tongue is hot and wet against her pussy as he licks her, long and slow, getting a taste for her and making her sob out. This has barely even begun, and she already feels so violated and so hopeless, completely tainted just to be exposed like this, just to be touched a little bit, and this is nothing compared to what he is going to do to her once he is done tasting her.

“Please, stop,” she begs, realizing that she is completely crying now, bawling against the grown beneath her, but her tears do not matter a bit to this beast. She might as well not waste the energy crying, for how much good it is going to do, but once she starts, she finds that she can’t stop, her body wracked with sobs as she trembles in terror, and in absolute misery.

It does not take long for the Arcanine to get tired of licking her, and instead shifts his position, pulling back so that he can properly get on top of her. He is so heavy on top of her that she is reminded once again of just how powerless she is in this situation, just how hopeless it has always been for her. There is no way a girl like her could fight something like him, and things were always going to end up like this, with her pinned to the ground, the Arcanine’s weight bearing down on her.

When she feels his canine cock prodding against her, she screams out again, for all the good that will do. She is terrified, she doesn’t want this, she doesn’t want him to be the first one to fuck her, doesn’t want to lose her virginity like this, and does not want to be violated by a wild Pokemon. There are no words to express just how much she does not want this, but the Arcanine does not care a bit, and with a rough thrust, he has plunged into her, and Dawn screams in pain, her scream soon fading into a long and pathetic wail.

There is nothing that she can do about it now; it is already done, and she is already ruined, no matter what happens to her from this point on. It hurts so much that she can hardly stand it, the pain like no other pain that she has ever experienced before, the sharpness fading into a powerful ache deep within her, difficult to explain and even more difficult to wrap her head around when she is in such a horrible state of mind. She is ruined now, and all because she did not have the good sense to just walk away, rather than pushing her luck like she did.

There are so many different points in the day that she could have made sure that this story would have a different ending. If she had packed more potions in preparation for her big day out, or if she had gone to the Pokemon Center a lot sooner, rather than continuing to delay it so long. She may not have met the Arcanine then, but at this point, knowing what she knows, she is not sure if that would have been such a bad thing at all. Her life would certainly be a lot happier if she had just done that, or maybe she would be alright if she had not forced her team to battle when she knew that they were barely hanging on.

She had been so confident that she could win the battle that she ignored the obvious signs that things were not going well, that they were not going to be able to pull this off. All she wanted was to catch a bunch of new Pokemon today, and this is what she gets in return. She is the one caught, and the only thing she can do try and take her mind off of what the Pokemon is doing to her is by beating herself up over all of the mistakes that she has made.

Even that does not work for long, not once he starts thrusting into her. At first, he just remains still, his cock stretching her, forcing her body to accommodate it, but then, once he recovers from the shocking bliss of how tight this human girl is, he starts thrusting, losing himself in it quickly, eager to fuck her absolutely senseless. It feels great to him, as great to him as it is awful to her, and her cries of pain are drowned out by his howls of pleasure as he continues to pound into her, fucking her with all that he has.

Dawn wails and cries, surprise that she still has the heart to do so, after how much she has been through. Crying does her no good either way, and she knows that there is nothing that can be done, no way to undo this, and no way to save herself. She has no way of knowing when he is going to be done with her, or what he is going to do after he is done fucking her, but she still has to stay just like this, bent over with his weight bearing down on her, listening to his grunts and howls as he fucks her with such force that he is in and out of her, over and over again, the pain constantly refreshing, giving her no chance to get used to it.

He is too big for her, in every regard, and there is no way that she would ever have been ready to take him. Even so, it was all too sudden, but even the shock has begun to wear off now, so that only pain remains, so that only her despair remains. She has no one to blame but herself, for the thick, canine cock that pounds into her now, thoroughly wrecking her, and she knows that she belongs entirely to this Arcanine now, and whatever he wants to do to her, she has to go along with. And she will be lucky if she is left alone at all, if this nightmare ever ends for her.

For now, he just continues to pump away, making her quiver and ache from how intense it all is. Finally, her abused cunt is starting to get used to it all, so used to the pain that it is not as bad anymore. It is bearable enough that she does not have to outright sob, and instead sniffles and chokes, shoulders shaking as she lets the misery overtake her. From the beginning, she has been doomed, and she sees that now, for all the good that that realization does, and no matter what happens next, she is already ruined. There is no way to reset what has happened, and there will be no way for her to recover from what she has endured.

The fact that she is able to endure does absolutely nothing for her, because she will always have to live with these memories. It will likely take days for the pain to fade, if she is even left alone, and even when the pain subsides, even when she is no longer sore, she is never going to be able to forget this, not for as long as she lives. The best thing that she can do is allow herself to break, and to hope that she is broken to a point that she does not feel anymore, so that this misery can’t catch up to her anymore.

That is what she hopes for, and she does not fight off the misery or despair, does not allow herself even the slightest bit of hope for the future, because she knows that nothing good can come to pass, not even now. She no longer cares what happens to her; whatever this beast will do to her, she will accept, and she will no longer bother to cry, because there is no point. Whether she cries or not, everything will stay just the same as it is now, so she might as well not waste the energy on her tears, or on anything else, for that matter.

All she wants to do is break, so that she can bear it all.

He is rough with her all the way to the end, never once slowing down as he has his way with her. Dawn just takes it all, letting the pain rule her until she can adapt to it, letting him use her for whatever reason he may need to. If this is her punishment for not giving a good fight, she accepts it. If this is simply her being in the wrong place, at the wrong time, with a pent-up Arcanine needing to mate, she accepts it. No matter what it is, she decides that she can accept it, since she has no choice about it one way or another.

With one particularly rough thrust, she feels him swell suddenly inside of her, a hot, sticky spray filling her insides, and she whimpers a bit, the first noise she has made in a while, since deciding to break. It is still demeaning to have him come inside of her, even if she has already been degraded so much that it does not matter anymore. It feels so strange and foreign to have it gushing inside of her, and then he has to remain on top of her, even once he is done, his knot buried deep inside, making it impossible for him to pull out.

Dawn wishes that she could move again, her body so sore that she just wants to get out of this position, but she supposes this part is not all bad. At least he is not moving anymore, and she can almost appreciate the warmth of his body on top of hers. She can almost feel secure in this situation, like nothing else bad can happen, as long as he stays on her like this. Well, at the very least, she knows that she will be protected from anyone else that might come and take his new mate from him.

She feels strange as well, a strange feeling in her lower stomach that she can’t quite describe, but it is hard to zero in on that feeling when the pain and soreness keep coming back to the forefront of her mind. It is a feeling that she has never felt before, one that she can’t make sense of, but she decides to just ignore it for the time being, since there is nothing she can do about anything until he finally gets off of her.

That is a slow process, and it is a long time before his knot has gone down, before he finally pulls back, pulling his cock out of her. She wonders what he is going to do next, if she is really free, but then he just wanders off aimlessly, leaving her behind like she is nothing. On the one hand, she really does want to be free of him, to be able to get away from this area as soon as possible, but on the other hand, it is almost insulting that he would use her and fuck her like that, and then just leave, not at all interested in her once he has had his way with her.

But what else can she expect? The situation is already so fucked that it just seems par for the course. All she can do now is try to clean herself up, standing on shaky legs and wiping herself down, before putting on fresh panties from her bag. She needs to hurry to the Pokemon Center, as fast as she can go, before she comes upon another wild Pokemon, but it is hard to walk fast in the state that she is in.

On top of that, she still feels really weird.

~X~

By that evening, her stomach has started to swell, and she has no idea what is going on. When she presses down, she feels a strange hardness there, and it has her worried, has her concerned that her encounter with that Arcanine might have had even worse consequences than she ever could have realized.

After getting back to the Pokemon Center, she felt completely numb. The nurse was startled at her dirty appearance, but she brushed it off, having her Pokemon healed before asking for a room for the night, so that she could take a shower. Dawn has felt numb since arriving, but seeing the state her body is in, it brings some life back to her.

It is hard for her to sleep at all that night, and when she wakes up in the morning, she has grown to the point that she looks as if she is pregnant, and this causes her to panic even more. She feels so full, and her stomach is so hard, and in an instant, she realizes that this is going to come out, whether she wants it to or not. The only thing she can do is strip down and lay back, legs spread as she prays this does not hurt worse than anything that she has already endured.

She is still sore from being fucked so roughly, but overall, she is able to push out the egg without much difficulty. And when she holds it in her hands, there is no doubt in her mind that this is an egg. Somehow, that Arcanine managed to knock up a human girl with his egg, and she has no idea what she is going to do about this. What is it even going to hatch into? If it is an ordinary Growlithe, then she can at least take care of it, but…

Well, it’s definitely going to serve as a permanent reminder of what she went through, but someone has to take care of the baby Pokemon. At least she knows how to do that, and at least it is easier to explain an egg that she could have found anywhere, than a pregnancy. And, at the end of the day, she supposes she will still get an Arcanine out of this, though definitely not through the means that she would have preferred.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
